The Angel's a Devil
by BlueBlade87
Summary: A girl who is half-angel and has become a Devil join Sakura Mika as she goes through the crazy world she lives in. this story includes an OC by me and a harem for OC so no hate also less perverted Issei be expected to see some Rias bashing as well. Also pointing out some flaws I saw with the other characters. May include other OCs I made. May turn Mature later on.
1. Sakura

I was walking down the hallway to the clubroom as it was the end of a day, while my phone was currently playing 'Dancing Blades' into my headphones that I was wearing. A few of my classmates waving to me as I waved back to them and telling me goodbye, and the boys red faced and going through noise bleeds.

'God I hate perverts.' I guess I should explain huh, time to break the fourth wall for a bit, my name is Sakura Mika and I'm a second-year at a school called Kuoh Academy a former girls-only school that changed to a coed one and as such the boy-girl ratio is like 5-1 I think. Any way you're probably wondering why the boys are acting like that, I've been labeled as princess of the school due to my looks, I have long blue hair with gold tips that goes down to the lower of my back if I don't wear my hair in my normal high ponytail, my eyes are a mix of blue and purple, also the fact that I have a nice figure under my jacket that I wear doesn't help and I get extra attention from the boys (read perverts).

"Sakura-sempai…..Akeno-sempai wants to speak to you". Ah it's Koneko Toujou a friend and fellow club member of the Occult Research club. She's a short girl, don't ever tell her that, she also has white hair with two cat hair clips in it and yellow eyes, she's also a dandere and it's very cute on her.

"Oh it's Neko-chan what does Akeno want to talk about." I asked as Koneko blushed from the nickname.

"I don't know but it might have to do with the person who Rias is scouting." I see ugh Rias needs to stop with the watching (read stalking) Issei, he's a classmate of mine and has a dormant [Sacred Gear] in him and I think it's a strong one while Rias thinks it's weak.

{And you're right Sakura.} 'Thanks Izayoi' I should probably explain Izayoi and who she is huh. Well Izayoi is a spirit locked in my sacred gear and she's a dragon priestess, yeah weird title I know but any way, she has long black hair held in a braid and pale skin with pretty green eyes.

She's more or less the mom I've never had, serious I'm an orphan never knew my mom or dad, but Rias's family adopted me so I do have a family so don't worry.

"Okay I'll go talk to her, see you later Neko-Chan" I said to my adorable club member as we parted and went our ways. 'I wonder where Akeno is, knowing that Rias is with Sona now she might be there.' As I thought this someone called my name.

"Sakura wait up!" I turned around to see who was calling me and it was Issei Hyodo, he's in the same year as me and class, he's a pretty tall guy being 5'10 or 5'11 I think while I'm 5'5, also he's like a 5 or 6 on the good looking scale maybe a 7, his build is more or less low muscle mass and low body fat and personality he's a pervert but has a good heart.

"What is it Issei," I asked when he got closer and it looked like he was out of breath

'Must have been chased by the Kendo club again.' {Poor thing} are what Izayoi and I thought.

"You left your bag in class so I came to return it." Issei gave me a smile as he said that.

"Thanks, anyway I'll see you later Ise." I said as I started to leave but stopped.

"Actually I should thank you better since you got me my bag." I turned and gave him a smile.

"Huh but you already thanked me." Issei said slightly blushing.

"Yes but here's the reward." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and turned him into a blushing mess.

*little time skip*

As I went two reds the student council room and entered after getting permission I saw the person I was looking for was there.

"Akeno-Sempai you wanted to talk to me." I said to the older group of girls one with short bob hair that black and has glasses another one had red hair with green-blue eyes and the two others had black hair one had it down with one violet eye and one brown eye, the other girl had had violet orbs.

"Ah Sakura-chan yes we wanted to tell you that you should ask Issei out on a date and try to ease him into becoming a devil." Akeno said to me.

"Wow Rias this is a whole new form of stalking from you I'm actually shocked." I said with a teasing grin to my [King] and she blushed at what I said and the others laughed.

"It doesn't matter just do it." Rias's told me.

"Okay okay I'll go do it." I said as I went to find Issei.

Author's notes

please give feedback on how to make this better as this is my first story. and tell me what characters you would like to see is both harems, what this is a Highschool DxD fanfic its got to have a harem Issei's and Sakura's


	2. It's a Date

"To think a fallen angel would be in my territory." Rias had stated after reviving Issei from his death and sending him back to his house.

"Rias…You are a major dumbass, how could you not tell when they first came here, I'm sure Sona could tell they were here!" Sakura said to Rias giving her a look that read " _really_ " with the others showing looks like Sakura's.

"I have to agree with Sakura Bucho." A male with blonde hair and gray eyes with a mole near one of them, he was a decent height for a male and was called the "Prince" of the school, this was Yuuto Kiba.

"Bucho…made a dumb move." Koneko said with her stoic face while eating some cookies.

The last person standing next to Rias said "Sadly, our silly king was more focused on our new member…do you have a crush on Hyodo-kun Bucho." The voice belonged to a girl with long black hair held with a ribbon with purple eyes. She's a very beautiful woman with a figure most would kill for, Akeno Himejima.

"W-what! No I don't have a crush on him. What are you talking about and why are you all being mean to me your [King]" Rias said in sadness and embarrassment over how her friends were teasing and criticizing her over how she revived Issei and how she left him home before she added

"I wanted him to have a final day as a normal human before getting into devil life. Sakura, since you are in the same class as him, you're in charge of watching over him." Rias said after getting her composure and assigning Sakura her new job of watching over Issei.

"Okay I'll get it done." Sakura said as she left the clubroom and headed to class. As she left, Rias turned to Kiba and asked him.

"When are you going to tell her, Yuuto, you know you can't wait forever, she is, after all, high-class due to her being my adopted sister, and she might get an engagement like I have."

"I know, it's just hard because I really don't know, but I'm fine with being number two to her." Yuuto said with an honest simile surprising the girls, and as that was said Akeno stated.

"So you wouldn't mind if she had a harem and having a guy above you." As she said that Yuuto put a thoughtful face on.

"I wouldn't mind as long as he loves her more than I do." Yuuto said with a kind simile. The others were surprised that Yuuto was okay with that, but found it very nice fitting him as a knight, and Rias had a happy face on looking at Kiba.

"When Sakura gets her [Evil Pieces] I'll let you be her [Knight], but you must promise me to keep her safe okay." Rias said with an air of authority

"Issei I need to talk to you." Sakura said to him, getting not only his but everyone's attention in the class.

"What's Sakura need to say to that pervert?"

"Do you think he has dirt on her?"

"Hyodo talking to the princess must end."

Are what the other students said when they saw Sakura approaching Issei. Issei was surprised that the 'princess' wanted to talk to him since he was called a pervert.

"Um what do you need to talk to me about Sakura-san?" Issei was a little worried about what she wanted and still confused about his 'girlfriend' killing him. And then he added.

"Um before you ask me anything do you remember the one girl I was with yesterday, because no one seems to remember her." Issei need to know if he was crazy or not cause of yesterday's events were real or not.

"You were with a girl yesterday let's see the only girl that I know that talks to you is mainly me, anyway on to what I wanted to ask you, do you want to hang out after school today with me." Sakura asked and the others and Issei's reactions were.

"WHAT!"

"NO SAKURA-CHAN!"

"HOW CAN SAKURA WANT TO HANG OUT WITH THAT GUY?"

"DIE ISSEI SERIOUSLY DIE!"

"Huh that's a bit to what I expected." Sakura said after hearing everyone's reactions, all of the boys and girls around them were glaring at Issei and he was beyond shocked and truly thought this was a dream, but seeing the honest look in Sakura's eyes told him it wasn't.

"Sure I like that can we meet up at the gate after school." Issei asked feeling very nervous and scared for his life for accepting, after all, all of the student there at the moment want him to be nowhere near the 'princess'.

"Cool I'll see you after class, I hope you survive." Sakura said whispering the last part to him as she passed Issei.

*time skip*

"I thought you would skip out Issei to do that dumb perverted stuff you and your friends do." Sakura said as she came up to him at the gate. After classes Issei couldn't be more then excited to hang out with Sakura after all it's not every day you get to hang out with one of the most popular girls in the school.

"Yeah I didn't want to miss out on being able to hang out with you." Issei said trying to fight the blush that was forming on his face, Sakura let out a giggle seeing the blush.

"Well let's get going time won't wait for us to get going." Sakura stated to the brunette male and they started out on their 'date' as Issei saw it.

The 'date' was more or less normal, the two of them went to the mall and went around shopping and window shopping, Sakura got a charm bracelet from Issei and she got him a pendent that had a dragon wing with a red background.

They also got caught up with all the fun they didn't notice that it was already dark out and now realized it.

"Wow I didn't realized that it was dark out." Sakura said being surprised that she was having a really good time being out with Issei.

"Yeah it's surprising that we spent so much time out, I think my mom's going to kill me for being out so late." Issei said with a depressed and slightly scared air about him, Sakura noticing this decided to speak up.

"Hey since it's so late can I spend the night at your house it's probably closer then mine." At hearing that the thought of sharing a bed with Sakura crossed Issei's mind but he brushed that away real fast also to hid the growing blush he had on his face.

"Yeah, sure I don't think my parents would mind lets get going." Issei said as he took her hand and lead her to his house.

*small time skip*

"Here we are, come on." Issei said as he opened the door to let him and Sakura in, only to be stopped by said boy's mother.

"Issei Hyodo where have you been all day your father and I were worried sick!" Issei mother said sharing the same brown hair and eyes like her husband and son, she currently had a sharp glare on her features but upon seeing Sakura her face softened slightly.

"Hi mom sorry I was out so late, Sakura and I were on a date and we lost track of time." Issei said with a massive blush on his face and seeing this Sakura started giggling at her friend.

"You were on a date…." Both of Issei's parents said at the same time with shocked face before bursting out in happy tears "our son final has a good female friend that when on a date with him."

"Mom Dad common it's not that surprising, anyway can Sakura stay the night it's late I don't really want her to walk home at this time." Issei asked his parents as they now started to look at said girl.

"Sure I don't see a problem with that I'll go see if we have any pajamas for her." Issei's mom said as she got up to look with Sakura adding.

"I only need a spare shirt Misses Hyodo."

All three brunettes turned to her as she said that with the youngest one having a lush on his face, thinking some perverted thoughts about his current love interest.

"I see well then Issei will you let her share your room?" his mother asked him and he jumped from his thoughts.

"Yeah ill go get it ready and go get changed for bed." Issei said as he got up and went up the stairs to his room.

"Here you go dear I think this shirt should fit you." Sakura turned to Issei's mother as she was handed a shirt from her.

"Thank you Misses H."

"You don't need to call me that please call me Kagome." Sakura was taken back by the request from Misses-Kagome but stuck with it.

"Okay Kagome thank you for letting me stay the night, I'll go up and get changed for bed." Sakura said as she went up to the second floor and got ready for bed and went into Issei's room and hearing the door open Issei turned to it and started.

"Oh, Sakura I was about to…" but he was stopped by what he saw Sakura was wearing a button up shirt that showed off a bit of her cleavage and hid her normal blue undergarments, currently Issei was shocked and reveled in the fact that in her current attire he could see the body that she hid behind her jacket and his blush was growing size from seeing her model like curves and nice sized chest, he truly felt like he was in a paradise.

"Well I guess you now have another reason to be on the guy's shit list at school after all, you're the only male to her see me without my jacket on." Sakura said to Issei but the last part she was on her tiptoes and said it slowly to him.

Issei had put his arms around her with out knowing he did it, all he could see was Sakura a girl he fell in love with at first sight for him, and holding her in his arms felt right in his mind and suddenly he asked.

"Hey can I be your boyfriend I just don't fell like I should ever let you go, I don't know why but seeing you for the first time knida, no made me want to never leave your side, so please will you accept me this loser of a pervert as your boyfriend." Issei didn't know what possessed him to say that but seeing the smile on Sakura's and what she said made his feel like one of the best people on earth.

"Hai Issei I'm real glad you asked me, I will have you as my boyfriend pervert or not." After she said that Issei gave her a kiss and the two turn in for the night and Issei couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's face when they went to school tomorrow.

Author's notes

Thank you to all that have waited for this chapter it took longer then i thought and thank you for the reviews and all that. But im currently on the fence for what to do with Asia,(and two of the four fallen angels) i dont know i i want her as a devil or leave her as a human for now. but now for the harem lists.

Issei: Sakura, Irina, Akeno, Koneko, Rias more maybe

Sakura: Issei, Kiba, Saji, Vali, Bikou, Arthur, Dulio

This is it so far im taking character options also help me figure out Sakura's peerage as she is a high-class devil and as such has a set of evil pieces.


	3. Welcome to Devil life

When Issei was regaining consonances he was meet with his the sleeping form of Sakura and he realized that last's nights events (NOT THAT) were real and he was glad he didn't dream that date with his now girlfriend.

"Hey you have to wake up now you have to head to school; if you don't wake up I'll kill you." And there was his alarm-clock that was meant to wake him up, after stopping the alarm he decided to wake up his girlfriend.

"Hey Sakura-chan it's time to get up." He said and started to shake her slightly in order to wake her, after like a minute Sakura started to stir.

"Issei it's too early let me sleep some more." Sakura said as she started to sit up and rub the sleep out of her eyes and Issei was currently fighting his self-control to not be a pervert with how her night shirt clung to Sakura frame.

"Anyway good morning Issei, let's get ready for school." Sakura said as she got off the bed and gave him a quick peck on the lips, and Issei's face exploded into a massive blush and seeing this Sakura had to capitalize on the teasing.

"I'm going to go get changed and stuff, do you want to join." Sakura started out normal and simple but said the last part in a more flirtatious manner witched cause Issei to promptly faint from the heat that he was emitting from his blush that now covered his body.

*small time skip*

"Geez even today the sun still hurts like hell." Issei said as they were walking to school, before they left Sakura thanked his mom and dad for letting her stay the night and they were just happy that their son had a female friend and as such invited her over again sometime.

"So you're still adjusting but that okay you'll be better later, also we have to talk about something Issei." Sakura said getting his attention while he was oblivious to the first thing she said, he was a little confused on what she wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, what did you want to talk about Sakura?" Issei was slightly worried on what she wanted to say he was thinking that she wanted to breakup with him witch he expected as he is classified as a pervert.

"The status of our relationship I feel like we, should keep it a secret as more to not get you killed by all the boys and girls in school." Sakura had stated to Issei who was majorly relived that she didn't want to breakup with him but was more worried for him than anything else.

"Oh thank god, ouch why did that hurt?" Issei said after his worries went away only to get hurt by thanking God that his girlfriend didn't breakup with him.

"I wouldn't thank him for much anymore Issei, Rias wants to meet with you today so you're going have to wait for a messenger from her." Sakura said to him as she started to walk next to him and he asked.

"Wait but you're in my class why can't I have my girlfriend walk me." While saying that to Sakura he sounded like a little kid and she found it kind of cute, and told him what she was doing and as such said

"I have something to do after school and as such can't take you to the clubroom, but don't worry I'll make it up to you, also how long can you hold your breath." Issei was slightly taken aback by what she said and confused and replied

"I don't know I never really counted why did you ask?" Sakura gave an impish smile that reminded of a devil although an extremely beautiful one and Sakura decided to start teasing him.

"You're a pervert so you should know after all you're really good at kissing." Sakura said and realization finally hit Issei and started to blush and trying to fight said blush.

"But once you hear what she has to say if you want to breakup, I'll understand, after all I'm not exactly normal, nor a human." Sakura said with a more somber tone that Issei didn't quite catch due to him still trying to get rid of his blush.

"Any way ill see you later Issei, I'll get to class earlier so you don't get killed or beaten to a pulp." Sakura said as she walked to the school's doorway that Issei didn't even realized that they were at the school's gate also because he found out that he doesn't like it when Sakura leaves, but loves to watch her go.

*Small time skip to lunchtime*

"Issei how the hell did you get to go out with Sakura-hime and not one of us!" Is what Issei's friend Matsuda said with what everyone could tell was jealousy and hatred towards his friend while Motohama nodding in agreement while speaking.

"Yeah you're a way fucking bigger pervert then the two of us but she chose you!" Issei was expecting this reaction from his friends and decided to rub it in by saying.

"Yeah also get this we had an amazing time on our date she got me something and I got her something, also since it was really late she stayed over the night I also got to see what was under her jacket that no one not even you Motohama could see." After hearing that his friends responded with these rude words.

"Fuck you and die, seriously die!"

"I hope your dick rots and falls off!" See that's not very nice to say to a friend.

"HAHAHA, you two will never know the joy of having seen Sakura's figure and getting a…" before Issei could answer the angelic voice that belonged to his girlfriend.

"My I go out to get a drink and when I come back I see a fight between the ranks of the perverted trio, well perverts will always be ones I guess." Sakura said coming back with two drinks in her hand one was a fruit drink and the other was water, she extended the water to Issei and said.

"Here some guy gave this to me with a note to ask me out but unlucky for him Rias was with me and when she saw the note she tore it up and told the boy I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, so here I would feel bad if I didn't use the water but as you can see I have a drink already so here you go Ise." Sakura said to Issei after he grabbed the water from her he was also upset that Sakura got a confession from some guy but what really stuck with the three of them was what Sakura was doing with one of the most popular girls in school, Issei was curious of what she was doing and asked his girlfriend.

"How come you were with Rias Sakura?" After saying that Sakura realized that she never told Issei or anyone what her relationship with Rias was.

"Oh right I never told anyone but Rias and I are adopted sisters, no one has ever really asked before." She said it very casually as well and trying to hold back her laughter at seeing the three pervert's faces and she was sure that most if not all the school heard their reactions since they all said the same thing witch was.

"YOU AND RIAS ARE SISTERS!" It felt like they were making it a big deal to Sakura when it was a big deal to everyone else in class.

"What's the big deal it's not that surprising after all, she calls me up for lunch sometimes with her and Akeno, she's really overprotective of me with boys saying I 'only deserve the best' and put me in the same club as her so no boys do anything to me behind her back, and I'm pretty sure she has a list of guys at this school that are allowed to talk to me." Sakura said with most of the class having slacked-jawed expressions on their faces.

"That's the least of what Rias wants for you at this school Sakura." A voice said at the door of the classroom and looking at the door one could see the President of the student council Sona Shitori there with a small smile on her face as she came up to Sakura, meanwhile the rest of the class was in shock but not so much as learning that Rias and Sakura were sisters ass they knew that Sakura was friend with all of the school's Idols.

"Oh Sona-sempai did you want to talk to me about something." Sona knew what Sakura was talking about being informed about Sakura's meeting after school but that's not what she came to talk about.

"Yes I did I wanted to know if you could babysit tomorrow, Nee-sama want to know as she will be busy all day tomorrow." Sakura got a happy expression on as she heard that and happily replied.

"Yes I can and you know I love looking after Blue and Bell, I can do it any time tomorrow I'm not booked at all so I can do it." Sona was happy at hearing that and started to leave and Sakura going with her but not before replying with.

"Thank you for doing this I don't know why Nee-sama doesn't just ask me I would gladly look after them for her, but I will inform her and, the meeting will happen in the Student council room with Tsubaki and I will be there as well just to make sure nothing 'strange' happens." After hearing that Sakura knew it would be okay as she asked for two of her fellow devils to at the meeting with the fallen angels Kalawarner and Mittelt asking for protection from there old ally after being ordered to kill a Sacred gear holder from sudden and strange orders from their governor from Kokabiel own mouth and the orders seemed off to their ears but couldn't do anything before Issei died to stop their now former ally Raynare.

"I see, thank you Sona for informing me as that meeting will happen today and I do know that Rias and everyone else knows of their presence for this meeting right." Sakura asked and Sona nodded at her statement having told her peerage and Rias's already knowing about it beforehand.

"Yes and what type of training is Rias going to have her new [Pawn] do, and what and what are you going to do to improve it?" Sona asked in a stoic voice but Sakura could tell that she was in fact interested in what Sakura would do for Issei's training.

"Rias will most likely have him do basic training and try to have Yuuto try to teach to wield a sword, but Izayoi got a read on him when I stayed the night and told me he would have no easy time learning how to use one, but I'm thinking to have him do some bodybuilding in order to get his strength up their as he more or less seems like a power over skill type, like your sister." Sakura said only to cause Sona to sigh and shake her head slightly and say.

"Yes let's just hope he doesn't have the ability to destroy the country like she can easily in the future." Sakura couldn't help but laugh slightly at hearing that coming from Souna knowing what her sister was like.

"Anyway I shouldn't hold you as lunch will end soon so I should get back to class as well, I'll see you when classes end." With that said Sona left and Sakura went back to class as well with the bell sounding lunch ending going off as she re-entered.

*Time skip to end of the day*

As class ended Issei got a text and pulled his phone out to read who sent it to him and being glad it was from Sakura having exchanged number when they were walking to school.

'Hey wait in class Yuuto is picking you up so wait for him to get you." Issei didn't really like having to wait for the prince of the school but was glad he knew who he was getting picked up by also having seen Sakura rush to get out of the classroom 'probably for that meeting she was talking about.' At that a voice broke him out of his he thoughts.

"Are you Issei Hyodo-san." From hearing the voice and the amount female voices going quite with the male saying that he looked were the voice came from and saw Yuuto Kiba the 'prince 'of the school.

"Will you please follow me Bucho want to speak with you?" Yuuto shortly added after asking his name.

*scene change*

"Well miss Fallen I think we should start the meeting now, don't you think?" Sakura said to the oldest fallen that had long dark blue hair with a trench coat shirt and short on and the second and youngest one had her blond hair in pigtails and had a gothic Lolita outfit on and seemed nervous sitting their slightly while the older one seemed more calm and replied to the lighter blue haired girl.

"Yes I do believe so; I wanted to ask for protection from the group that Mittelt and I are now no longer apart of after hearing what the Governor said about the orders to kill Issei Hyodo were false and we were only to study him and his sacred gear, whatever it may be." After giving the reason on why that Issei was order to be killed were false relived Sakura some what as she hoped they were false.

"I knew the Governor wouldn't ask for a sacred gear holder to be killed he loves them way to much the only things that rival that love and surpass it are his wife and son." Mittelt said after her friend and older fallen sister said after Kalawarner gave the quick version of the report before adding.

"He also asked that the one of the peerages in this town kill off the group of rouge priests and now considers the other two fallen angels rouge and must be eliminated, and if I could I would like to offer myself as a tribute in order to help act as a peace between us now becoming allies." After the young fallen spoke that it truly shocked the three devils but Kalawarner wasn't really surprised that she asked that as she knew that Mittelt would do that as she wanted to help in someway. Sakura was the first to recover and was happy that she was going to get a new friend on Rias's team.

"I don't see why not you can join Rias's peerage but we will have to posted pone the attack on the rouge group as we now have two new faces that need to get used to devil life." Sakura had a pleasant smile on her face at seeing the two fallen relax as the tension passed and now it was Sona's turn to turn to surprise the fallen angels.

"Kalawarner if it's too much to ask I would like you to be the new nurse for our clinic at the school as the one we had just got another job at a hospital near here." Kalawarner was surprised but didn't see a real reason not to accept after all she was worried about Mittelt and how she would fare as a devil now that they where getting protection from the devils.

"I'll accept as this town seems fun plus there are some cute male teachers here also some innocent minds to corrupt." Kalawarner said with a flirtatious smile on her face and a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Alright well I guess we should head to Rias and tell her what's going on after all I think she'll be happy to get a new [Bishop], if that's alright with you Souna?" Sakura asked the only other devil king in the school.

"Yes I'm fine with that after all I think Mittelt would fit more with you and the rest of Rias's peerage then mine." Souna said to the [Knight] of Rias Gremory Who held a happy smile on her face.

"Okay well you two please follow me." Sakura lead the two fallen out of the room.

*Scene change*

Issei was currently trying to process all of the trying the information he just received, the girl he thought he dreamed up was actually a fallen angel that killed him and he was revived as a devil and that all of the other occupants were also devils and most of them being the popular kids in the school but only two questions were bouncing in his head, 'Was Sakura a devil.' but he felt that he knew that answer and the last one 'Why Sakura didn't tell what happened to him.' After all they were in a relationship so to test this he asked his second question to the redheaded young woman.

"Why didn't Sakura yell me what happened, and was that all true last night with what she said?" Issei was worried that Sakura lead him on like that one girl that Rias said her name was Raynare, but looking Rias and Issei say that she had a soft smile on her face and said to the worried boy.

"Don't worry Sakura would never do that to anyone she loves she was half way tempted to kill that fallen angel after you died but we stopped her so there wouldn't be a second great war. Also she was under orders from me to let you have one last day as a human before having to come into the life of a devil." Hearing that Issei felt relived that Sakura still loved him and then a second question popped into his head.

"Can I really have a harem when I reach high-class?" Issei asked with a lot of hope in his eyes for the 'yes' answer.

"Why yes you can." Rias replied with a smile seeing Issei all happy with everyone having small smiles and laughing a little, all but Koneko and with Akeno deciding to speak up just to tease.

"Sakura was right I do feel like I have an idiotic little brother." At hearing that Issei received a blush on his face and rubbed he back of his neck on a sheepish manner.

"But since we awoke your Sacred Gear and all that we are still missing one other person she should be here soon though and I hope the meeting went well."Rias said with some worry but that soon went away with the door opening and hearing her little sister's voice.

"I'm back everyone and I've brought back a new [Bishop] and club advisor." Issei knew that voice and saw Sakura at the door with two unfamiliar faces, but he was glad he got to see his girlfriend even if she was a devil like him.

"Hello my name is Mittelt and from the terms that we came up with at meeting I'm to be your new [Bishop] Rias Gremory or should I call you Bucho." Mittelt said with her fanged smile happy with how she did her introduction, while Kalawarner said in an even tone.

"My name is Kalawarner I'm to be the new nurse and club advisor as well I hope we can all get along and I'm sorry for what Raynare did to you Hyodo-chan she went crazy with hearing that the Governor Fallen Angel Azazel had a wife and son." Kalawarner said with sorrow in her eyes about what the insane fallen did to the poor boy, when Issei heard that he put his head down.

"Its okay Rias told me what happened and all that and I'm just surprised that I had to die and all that." Despite what Issei said he was very nervous around the new two fallen angels since they were in on the plan to kill him.

"We have also been given the task to eliminate the rouge group of fallen angels and priests." Sakura said with the two fallen angels nodding next to her.

"Yes I know but first we have to get Issei and Mittelt ready as devils before taking on any rouge crows sorry by the way to the two of you." Rias aid as the other two fallen angels nodded in understanding after that Sakura took a seat beside Issei and held him hand in order to help him calm down from the nervous edge from the fallen angels before whispering to him.

"Don't worry they were against the idea to kill you they can be trusted if they weren't I would have killed them before they could step foot on school grounds." Sakura said with a creepy voice that made Issei freak out a little before she added,

"How was my yandere voice Issei-kun I think I did a good job, huh?" Sakura truly surprised Issei, she was really good a sounding the character voices, he honestly thought Sakura was a yandere.

"Rias" Akeno got Rias's attention after coming from the back of the club behind the curtain that also got everyone's attention as well and Rias asked.

"What is it Akeno?" Rias asked and saw the serious look on her face and the words she spoke as well didn't surprise much of the group but Issei.

"We were asked by the Duke to do a hunt." Akeno said with a slight smile that had some traces of sadistic pleasure in it as well.

"I see well lets go everyone we have a job to do Kalawarner and Mittelt can I ask you two to meet us there as you know our magic circles can't be used by non-devils." Rias asked the two fallen and they shared a nod to Rias and at that Rias turn to Issei and told him this.

"Issei I want you to use this as a learning experience to learn how we devils fight, but please stay towards the back as you could get hurt." Issei nodded in understanding as Akeno said something that got the two's attention.

"Rias the circle is ready." Rias turned to the now waiting members of her peerage and started her king attitude and said.

"Okay everyone let's hunt some strays." Rias said as the young devils teleported to where the stray was. Issei grabbed Sakura's hand and told her.

"I never would want to break up with you." Sakura had a smile on and and gave him a quick kiss as they flashed away.

Author's notes

Long chapter away I honestly just got carried away with this and next chapter you all get to see how Sakura fights (yay) but the ending i think is nice and i'm sorry if you find it sappy i'm sappy so i can't help it. But Mittelt and Kalawarner are here to stay and Mittelt is now Rias's new [Bishop] while Asia is going to be an angel in Sakura's set of Brave Saints (Don't know what position but i think jack or ace would be good for her or maybe like 5 or 3) but the next chapter after 4 is going to be more relationship building and fun.


	4. start of something big

When the light faded Issei saw that they were at an abandoned area and find that he didn't have much trouble seeing in the dark of the night and looking around he spotted Rias and Akeno calling the fallen angel duo down and saw his now [King] talking to them as Sakura got his attention.

"Issei I want you to stay back when we encounter the Stray you don't have any training under your belt and you might get hurt. So please stay back okay." Issei nodded at what his girlfriend asked him know he would be useless for this and that upset him as well, being a guy he wanted to show off to Sakura how cool he was. But Koneko said something that caught his attention and alerted the others.

"It moves and it's close." The four devils that were combat ready started to get into stances for the fight that was about to happen with Mittelt and Kalawarner making light spears to defend them selves.

"Stray Devil Visor come out, we know you're here." Rias said to the space and upon a loud thudding a thing appeared in front of the group that was very large and looking at the top was a women that was shirt less and had the bottom half of a beast with a lot of legs and looking at it closely one could see the second mouth on it.

"This is what happens to a devil that runs from its master and as you can see it's not very pretty huh." Sakura said next to Issei as two guns appeared behind her back being held there by a small magic circle. Issei couldn't turn away from the stray in front of him and desperately trying not to throw up as the stray spoke towards the group.

"I thought I smelled something sweet or was it sour, but all that I smelled was a group of devils that I would love to stain the group red like that whore's hair color." Visor said to the group with Rias scoffing at the stray and giving it a glare.

"Grunts do always speak with a stylish manner Yuuto, Sakura."

"Right away."

"Time to be naughty." Rias said the two's names and they disappeared to Issei's eyes ands he was shoked at seeing that as Rias turned to him.

"This is a good time for me to explain the [Evil Pieces] and their traits to you Issei." Rias gained the attention of the boy as he looked at her confused.

"Traits?" Rias giggled and nodded her head at him.

"Yes each piece has its trait and each one is different from the other, Sakura and Yuuto are my [Knights] and the [Knight's] trait is speed they are the fastest of our group." Rias said as Issei say the stray gaining cuts on its arms and legs with Yuuto appearing back at the group holding a sword and re-dashing back into the fight.

"Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords while Sakura's is…" Rias was cut off as gun shoots rang out from the area in front of them and the stray received a new set of bullet holes in the lower part of the human looking half.

"Guns." Rias said while Sakura appeared with a set of rapid fire handguns. Looking at them Issei saw that they were a soft blue with silver lining and two ornaments hanging off them one was a Japanese charm with the kanji 'love' and 'faith' on the sides of it, the other was a yin-yang orb but it was flat and colored light blue and white.

"Now miss stray I think you shouldn't take your eyes off an opponent while in a fight you should have been looking around for me and my friend." Sakura said making the stray look at her then immediately got shoot in both eyes and screamed in pain. And failing around she didn't notice Koneko when she was stopping around due to her lack of eyesight.

"Damn insects!" and like that she squashed the petite girl like an insect.

"Koneko!" Issei was alarmed at the stray stepping on her but saw her lifting up the giant foot that belonged to the stray.

"Don't worry Issei, Koneko is my [Rook] and the trait of the [Rook] is supreme strength and defense." Rias told the shocked boy and said girl tossed the giant stray up 10ft.

"Fly." Was all that Koneko said to the stray punched it in its bullet holed stomach and made the thing crash down on the floor after its short free fall as Akeno stepped forwards.

"Lastly is Akeno she is my [Queen] and the second strongest piece after me their [King]." Sakura appeared after Rias said that with a look on her face that said 'bull'.

"Ara ara, stray-san you sounded so nice screaming I wonder what you sound like it I do this." Akeno said as she extended her arm above her head and lighting rained down on the stray, most likely zapping it with over 90 volts of power.

"Bagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagag!" Is all the stray could utter from the electric attack it was taking in and Akeno put her hand up holding her face with a blush showing up.

"Akeno is also the ultimate Sadist loving to torture her opponents, but don't worry she won't harm a friend and even said you were cute so get spoiled by her once in a while." Rias told the blushing Issei while Sakura gave out an inaudible 'not on my watch' with Akeno still zapping the stray.

"Oh my Maou such lovely sounds you make Stray-san I just can't get enough but sadly I can't finish you, that belongs to our [King]." Rias was walking towards her [Queen] and the stray as Akeno walked back to the group and high fived a smirking Kalawarner at the performance she did on the stray and with Issei still sweating nervously at her.

"Now Stray-san do you have anything else to say." Visor looked up at Rias as she was crouched down next to her.

"Just kill me."

"Gladly." Rias said and blasted the stray with a big and massive block of magic causing the ground to be charred black and the stray existing no more.

"Well everyone the Stray is dealt with lets head back." Rias said to the group with the youngest fallen angel having stars in her eyes after watching them fight as the group headed back to the clubroom.

"Wait Bucho what role am I, because if I remember there is a [Bishop] and [Pawn] right so what am I." Issei asked with a nervous air as he really didn't want to be a [Pawn].

"Oh Issei you're my [Pawn]." Rias said crushing the poor boys dreams.

…..

"Well what did you think Issei was I super cool or what." Sakura said to Issei as they were walking to her house and Issei planned to stay the night with her and already asking his parents permission before hand.

"Yeah you guys were super cool and you fought really well it was kinda hot seeing you all badass and stuff." Sakura gained a light blush at hearing the complement from her boyfriend and has a smile on as well.

"Hey don't be so sad about being a [Pawn] it in my opinion is the third strongest piece." Sakura said to Issei gaining a hopeful look from Issei.

"Really, what can it do compared to a [Knight] like you." Issei said getting an amused look from Sakura as she answered.

"A [Pawn] has the promotion ability like the actual pawn from chess and as such can turn in to a [Bishop], [Knight], [Rook], and [Queen]." Sakura said to the lone male with her.

"Really that's cool now at the very least I'm not useless." Issei said with a proud grin on his face as Sakura giggled at his cute antics.

"Yeah, by the way when we get to my house I have something to tell you, well more like show you." Sakura said as they got closer to her home and Issei saw that it was more or less a normal house with two stories.

"Your house looks nice Sakura." Issei said as they entered the house.

Looking around the living room Issei didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. And looking towards Sakura as she was taking off her jacket and Issei started to gain a blush on his face as how he thanked the person who designed the female school uniform.

"Any way what did you want tell me Sakura." Issei said as he looked around seeing white feathers fall around him and turning to look at Sakura he found her with eight white wings behind her and a halo over her head.

"This is what I wanted to show you Issei." Sakura said as Issei was rubbing his eyes to see if he was dreaming at seeing the wings on his girlfriend after a while he decided to do what any normal person would do, scream.

"Please what ever you do don't scream please!" Sakura said as her wings went away and Issei stopping himself only to say.

"What are you?" Sakura looked saddened at hearing that from him and slowly answered him.

"I'm kinda not fully a devil, I was an originally a half-angel and half-human who was made into a devil by Rias and I hope you can keep this a secret from everyone only a few know of my status." Issei had an expression on that Sakura couldn't read as his head was down also but he raised it and embraced Sakura.

"Thanks for telling me Sakura, but how it that possible aren't Angels and Devils opposites in every aspects?" Sakura was going to answer him but a jeweled gold bangle with from right to left it had a white diamond, emerald and a ruby in it and a voice came from somewhere freaking Issei out.

 **{I can answer that Issei-kun**.} The voice seemed to come from said bangle and Sakura didn't even react to the disembodied voice while Issei was looking around like he was crazy.

"Who said that where are you." Issei then took notice of the bangle on Sakura as I glowed a little as if laughing at him.

 **{So this is the host of Ddraig I never thought that I would see him again or a host of his in any amount of my life even after death.}** The voice said as Issei was still freaking out and in a higher pitch voice freaked out towards his girlfriend.

"Why is there a voice in that bracelet and how did that bracelet get on you." Sakura had to hold back her laughter and as did the voice from the antics of the boy as Sakura decided to tell him.

"This is my [Sacred Gear] [Barrier Heart] as the name implies it lets me make any sort of barriers to my liking like this." Sakura went up to Issei and held his hand and a butterfly tattoo appeared on his skin with two wings. Issei marveled at the sight of the tattoo and how pretty it was, the butterfly's wings were a green and red mixture that seemed to blend like it was natural.

"This is one of the barriers that I can make it provides a protective barrier to my friends and I and as you can see appears as a butterfly tattoo and the voice is Izayoi, a dragon priestess who despite her title is a human and sealed in my Gear like how you have Ddraig in yours." Issei looked at her in disbelief and wonder before Izayoi started again.

 **{Yes the [Welsh Dragon] Ddraig who was sealed in the [Boosted Gear] one of the thirteen [Longinus] and ranked around 5 or 6 most powerful but he's still asleep, ugh that bad habit of his is still around I'll wake him up give me a second, but Sakura take one of Issei-kun's hands so I can try to wake Ddraig up.}** Sakura nodded at her partner and held his hand and Issei felt something enter him and felt a warmth that reminded him a lot of Sakura and all of a sudden his now named [Boosted Gear] appeared on his hand but it noticeably looked different from when Rias had him summon it, it now looked like a red claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions on it with a brilliant green jewel in the center of his hand, while looking at his gear surprised by the sudden change of appearance when a rough voice that sounded like it just woke-up from sleeping.

 **[Huh, what's going on?]** The voice came out of Issei's gear and Issei him self was wide eyed at the voice that came out. And dismissing his gear as well to see if that stopped said voice.

 **{It's nice to see you again Ddraig, and good morning to you} Izayoi** said to the still sleepy dragon but as soon as Ddraig heard her voice he woke right up.

 **[Izayoi! You're okay thank heavens I was worried that you were completely killed and couldn't be saved but from the girl I see in front of me I assume she's your host correct.]** Ddraig asked the dragon priestess and he received a giggle from the young women and Sakura had a soft smile on her face at the two with Issei having a small smile on at the happy atmosphere that was around the two spirits and also the fact that he now moved Sakura to a hugging position rather then a hand holding one.

 **{You should greet your host rather then me first as he will need your help more so then I need it.}** Izayoi said with Ddraig huffing at what she said and decided to greet his host.

 **[Nice to meet you, I'm Ddraig the [Red Dragon Emperor] who was sealed in the [Boosted Gear] that you have and as my new partner I wait to see the growth you go through. Also good choice with girls this one's the host of my mate.]** Ddraig got Issei's attention with that as it

"Wait how is that possible, you're a dragon how can your mate be human when you're a dragon?" Ddraig laughed at that that and Izayoi decided to cut in to answer Issei.

 **{I used magic to give Ddraig a human form when we were both alive and I gave him the ability to swap at will for what form he wants.}** Issei nodded at what Izayoi told him and Sakura got out of his grip and went to a different part of the house leaving Issei alone with Ddraig.

"Hey Ddraig can you help me start training." Issei asked his dragon and currently his partner was surprised that his host asked that.

 **[Why, I mean I'm not complaining or anything but why.]** Ddraig was confused about the sudden request from his host and wanted to know the reason as to why.

"I want to start training to protect Sakura and I want to reach high-class so I can ask Bucho for Sakura to be my Queen so I can keep her with me and protect her at all times." Issei had a determined look and Ddraig gave out a short laugh at hearing his host and the reason as to why he wants to start his training.

 **[Geez you're completely infatuated with that girl aren't you. Then again I was the same with Izayoi so I can't really talk.]** Ddraig said with a grin at remembering something from long-ago.

"Heh, so you got hit by love at first sight too huh." Issei said trying to tease his dragon. But Ddraig knew what Issei was trying to do.

 **[Yes and I got some action the first night.]** Issei face erupted in to a blushing mess with Ddraig laughing at him and Sakura calling Issei caught his attention.

"Issei I made dinner come and eat I know you're most likely hunger." Issei heard his stomach growl and blushed more from how Sakura was right.

 **[I'll talk to you later kid have fun with your girl**.] Ddraig told Issei as his voice disappeared and Issei heading into the kitchen that was next to Sakura's living room.

"Hey, how was your talk with Ddraig. I take it you two got to know one another better." Sakura said to Issei while taking off an apron that she was wearing to make the light dinner that she made.

"Yeah we were talking about some stuff, also I never got that answer on what exactly you are." Sakura turned to Issei as he was saying that and nodded at him before giving him the information she had.

"Well I'm currently 40% angel 20% human and 40% devil the reason as to why is so that my devil and angel side don't fight and attempt to kill me if their powers inter mix." Issei was surprised that his girlfriend was such a hybrid.

"And as I said before, please keep this a secret and only a few people know about this." Issei nodded his head at he request though he couldn't help but wonder at who also knew about Sakura.

"Hey who knows about you, well the whole you." Sakura looked at him as if expecting that question from him.

"The only others that know are the Maous and my adoptive parents but form all of that no one else knows not even Rias and the others they think I'm fully a devil that was once a human girl." Sakura explained to the boy with an upset air around her for having to lie to people she cares about.

"But there is a good side to all of this Sakura." Issei said gaining her attention and trying to distract her from the sad attitude she was in.

"What would that be?" Issei had a cheesy grin on and Sakura was still upset although she was cheering up a bit.

"I found my guardian angel." Issei told her what was on his mind and saw that Sakura held her head down and he thought that he upset her but was surprised when.

"Hahahahaha!" Sakura was laughing at what he said and she picked her head up and had a joyous look on her face.

"Issei is that seriously the best you could come up with, if so please don't every stop." Sakura said while still laughing a little and Issei had a grin on his face looking at his now happy girlfriend.

"But why can't you tell anyone though, I mean it's probably not that big a deal with everything." Issei said but Sakura held a serious look at him.

"I can't tell anyone as it would upset the balance of the world, I mean seriously an angel even a half-one becoming a devil the ultimate good becoming the ultimate bad would cause an Armageddon if I became public knowledge." Issei didn't really think about that before Sakura told him.

"But enough of the serious stuff lets eat, I hope you like it I haven't made stuff like this in a while." Sakura said as she turned to the meal she made and happened to be a simple stew and with some salad and rolls.

"You made all this wow it looks really good." Issei told Sakura and she had a blush on her face from the indirect complement.

"Thanks I haven't made this in a while, I usually make quick food as I get home late from club-activates so I usually make rice-balls or something simple akin to that." Sakura said as se and Issei started eating well more like wolfing down in Issei's case.

"It's so good I wish I could eat this stuff all the time." Issei said as he was slowing down from eating with Sakura giggling a little at his antics.

…

"Good morning Issei, how was your night." Sakura asked as Issei came down from the second floor that the room he was able to use from Sakura.

"It was fine, I had a weird dream though. I really didn't get what the point was but it was nice." Issei said looking at his girlfriend seeing that she didn't have on her jacket allowing him to see her curves that she hid during the day at school for all the other guys, but Issei seemed to be the only one that was allowed to see her with out her jacket.

"You'll have to tell me sometime it sounds interesting." Sakura told Issei as she pulled her jacket on and slipped on her shoes with Issei following her example and heading out towards the school to start the day.

"Oh Sakura-san and Hyodo-san good morning." Yuuto said as he saw the two of them coming out of Sakura's house.

"Oh Yuuto morning, how are you." Sakura said to Yuuto and Issei being mildly annoyed at the pretty boy appearance as he wanted to spend more alone time with Sakura before anyone else got to them.

"I'm fine I wanted to talk to Hyodo-kun today but I didn't realize he was with you, I was planning to talk to him before he started devil duties but I guess I could now if it doesn't bother you." Issei was quietly wishing to any Maou that Sakura wouldn't leave him alone with the bishonen.

"I don't see the problem why you two couldn't talk it will help Issei with making more male friends than those two perverts at school and have more respectful ones like you Yuuto." Sakura said and Issei felt a little bad for his friends but not that much as he was excused from Sakura's wrath on all perverts.

"Thank you I hope I'm not intruding on your alone time." Yuuto told the two with a polite bow at the end as Sakura went ahead to the school.

"What did you wanna talk about pretty boy." Issei was clearly unpleased with the current predicament talking the 'prince' of the school.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sakura." Issei was surprised that he wanted to talk about his girlfriend of all things.

"I wanted to let you know that Sakura is a very sought after girl in the underworld as she is considered a High-class Devil and is receiving her own [Evil pieces] as well, and a lot of high class families with eligible males have been sending over marriage contracts as well for her hand." Issei was shocked at what Yuuto was saying and didn't know what he was getting at.

"So what Sakura is just going to turn them down."

"But what about the boys that fall in love with her. Who's to say they won't try to appeal to her due to Sakura being her she just gets males to fall in lover with her. Even I fell for her and I wanted to ask you if are willing to share her and act as harem brothers and help keep her safe." When Yuuto told Issei that he had to dodge a punch that was coming his way and was easily evaded with his [Knight] speed but he could tell the punch Issei threw was faster then he expected.

"Why would you ask that to her boyfriend dumbass you think I'm going to accept or something." Issei said trying to hold back his anger at the blonde boy.

"Well I wanted to ask for permission before I asked her out and I would gladly give you the position of Alpha in her harem, I would be the second member however." Yuuto explained to Issei before adding.

"A lot more devils are going to try and take her heart some will try to rape her, I know at least one who will go that far and he would be able to get the blame off of himself and trust me if that happened to her now you and I would be able to hurt him." Yuuto said to Issei with a dead serious look and Issei seeing that Yuuto wasn't kidding around.

"I'll think about it but don't expect me to just say yes right away I'm going to make you wait Bishonen." Issei said telling Kiba what he was going to do.

"I didn't expect anything other then that, I'm just glad you're thinking about it." Yuuto said as he nodded to him and Issei gained a smile.

…..

The school day was uneventful and boring so Issei more or less wished the day was over so he could spend it with Sakura. Currently the two were heading to the clubroom chatting but unknown to the couple, a blonde male looking at them from the end of the hall walking towards the student council room.

"Saji what's wrong you seem down?" The voice of Sona got the second-year out of his thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing Kaicho I was just looking at something I could never get, not even in a million years." Saji told to his [King] and she knew what he was talking about.

"If you're talking about Sakura I know a way to get her attention for you." Saji looked at his [King] with disbelief in his eyes that seemed to beg for the answer.

"If you have an honest heart she'll like you, that's what she finds attractive from a male. She an interesting girl and I worry for her in the future." Sona let out a sigh at the end truly worried for the young devil. With Saji giving Sona an odd look at what she said.

"A lot of high-class devils want her through marriage contracts even though she's not a Gremory." Sona said very causal like with Saji freaking out about the information that he didn't know before and Sona watching him freak-out like a little kid, all of a sudden a voice stopped the boy dead cold.

"Sona-chan there you are." The two occupants of the empty hallway turned towards the voice and they saw a tall dark brown haired boy with orange-green eyes while his hands were occupied holding one each of the young children one having black hair and pinkish eyes like Sona and the other had green hair held in pigtails and green eyes to match.

"Oh Lewyn, is it time already. I didn't even realize also hello to you, Blue and Bell." Sona told the group as they got closer and the two children jumped Sona and hugged her.

"Sona-nee we missed you." The young girl with the green hair said as the boy with the black hair nodded at her.

"Yeah Okaa-sama said that Sakura-nee was going to watch us." Blue said with a grin and Sona sighed at seeing they were in Serafall mode a mode that only works with them rather then her older sister.

"Um…..Kaicho who exactly are these people?" Saji asked to the young women who turned to the [Pawn] and told him.

"These two are my niece and nephew, Bell and Blue please say hello to my [Pawn]." Sona asked the two children.

"Hello my name is Bell Sitri Astaroth second heir of both families." Bell curtsied as she was wearing a dress that was for her age being colored a soft green color with matching shoes to match.

"My name is Blue Sitri Astaroth second heir like my twin and it's nice to meet you Sona-nee's [Pawn]." Blue bowed while wearing a button up dark blue shirt and dark shorts with some suspenders hanging off his pants with dark dress shoes on with a small tie as an accessory.

"I guess I should introduce my self as well. I'm Lewyn Leivin the [Knight] of Serafall Leviathan nice to meet you." Lewyn said to Saji and bowed to him.

"I thank you for looking after Sona, as a servant of the Sitri family it joys me to meet a new member of Sona's Peerage." Lewyn said to Saji and gave him a kind smile on his face.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Lewyn-San." Saji said bowing as well to the male.

"Lewyn if you're looking for Sakura head to the Occult research club she's most likely there." Sona explained to Lewyn as he and the twins headed that way with Lewyn thanking Sona as they left and the twins saying good-bye to their aunt.

"Your family is interesting Kaicho, I didn't expect your niece and nephew to be so upbeat like that." Saji said to his [king] with Sona letting out a small sigh.

"Yes they're like my sister in that regard but they can be very serious when needed and are very smart for their age, Blue likes to mess around with the [Evil Pieces] and help his father while Bell likes to find new ways to manipulate her magic. But to make Lewyn bring them, my sister must have thought that I wanted to see him." Sona said though the last part wasn't meant to be out loud.

"Why would your sister want you to see Lewyn-san?" Saji was curious as to why his [King] said that Sona realized her mistake and started blushing she realized that now was a good time to tell her [Pawn] even though she let the cat out of the bag.

"Lewyn happens to be my fiancé." The blush upon the young lady's face couldn't help but spread.

….

"Bucho were here to start devil training with Issei and Mittelt." Rias looked up from her desk and saw the duo of second-years and nodded at the with the first-year duo sitting on the same couch one was doing homework while the other was eating sweets. And the only adult in the room was sitting in a chair reading what looked like a romance novel. While Akeno was standing by Rias as she did paperwork.

"Hello guys, how were your classes?" Mittelt asked as she looked up from her work and looked towards her new devil allies.

"Our classes were fine, how was your first day here Mittelt?" Mittelt had a smile on as she nodded her head.

"It was really good Koneko-san helped me out when I needed it and everyone was really nice." Sakura had a smile on her face at watching at how happy the young girl was.

"Anyway Issei and Mittelt before you appear as devils you need to hand out these filers so your name gets out there." Rias told the two new devils as she got away from her desk and made a magic circle appear and a stack of fliers came out of it and Issei recognized the fliers.

"Hey that the one that I got from that girl." Sakura nodded her head at what he said as Rias explained.

"Correct this is the flier that you used to summon me and I revived you when Raynare killed you sadly." Issei lowered his head at the mentioned fallen angel and the others had sad looks on at her name.

"But enough of the sad times, please take these fliers and pass them around to the houses on this device, these people had a lot of greed so they can be clients for you." Issei and Mittelt were given a device that looked like a radar from Akeno and two messenger bags full of filers.

"We'll see you get back here guys." Sakura told the two as they left the group. Then Sakura turned to the older fallen.

"When do you think that Nun will get here Kala-san?" The fallen looked up from her book and gave out the information that she knew.

"Well I think she might show up soon, I think in two days most likely. At least that's when she was going to show up before we left the group." Rias had an unsteady look on her face at hearing that.

"Oh dear I hoped Issei could at least start training, but from what it sounds like the Nun will show up before we could start." Rias said to the group before a stack of letters fell in front of Sakura and upon seeing the stack she gained an annoyed look in her eyes.

"So those idiots still don't know when to quit, I think if I pay them another visit they'll learn." Looking through the letters that she knew were marriage contracts and most of them were in a pile that had a sign that said 'burn' but as she reached the last two she stopped.

"What the, why did these two send me contracts?" Rias came over and looked at what her sister was talking about and her eyes widened at reading the names on the letters, well more specifically the senders.

"Raven Phenex and Sairaorg!" Akeno looked over the names as well seeing if they were fraud or not and Yuuto and Koneko weren't really surprised at the announcement.

"Why would Raven send you a letter and Sairaorg I didn't think they were the type to ask let there families run their lives, unless." Rias was going into big sister mode and was making plans on how to interrogate them for the reasons on why they sent Sakura marriage contracts. While Sakura was stupefied at the only two decent High-class males in her opinion sent her marriage contracts.

"Well this is wonderful Sakura-chan." Akeno told the light-blue haired girl and causing her to gain a small blush at the thought of them actually liking her before she spoke.

"Well it's not like Raven one is actually from him and I feel like Sairaorg's is from his father as I am considered a high-class young lady and he most likely wants me so his son can make strong children." Sakura said as she was trying to calm herself down.

"Yes but there might be another reason after all from what I can see you're a very pretty young lady that gained the attention of two devils in this group and have a relationship with one." Kalawarner said as causal as a simple word and that caused Rias's attention to be taken from her interrogation methods that she would use on her cousin and younger brother of her current bastard fiancé.

"Two devils in this group, I know of Yuuto's feelings and that's it, who is the other one Sakura." Rias said as she got close to her adopted-sister and looked at her in the eye.

"It's your cute [Pawn] Gremory that's the only other male in the group after all." Kalawarner told the red-haired devil.

"I see, well that's fine I knew Sakura liked him and since he's a devil now it's all okay but please tell me who you start dating okay. They have to be checked and proven okay by me." Rias told her sister with a gentle smile on her face as Sakura laughed under her breath. And then two voices caught the girl's attention.

"SAKURA-NEE!" The voices of Blue and Bell were heard by the entire group and the tackle from the two children knocked Sakura on to the couch she was sitting on.

"Oh Bell, Blue hello you two." Akeno said to the children as they were still hugging Sakura.

"Hello everyone how are you all tonight." Lewyn said as he came into the room and bowed to the group with Rias greeting him.

"Hello Lewyn I see you dropped off the kids today was Leviathan-sama busy?" Rias asked as Lewyn nodded his head and looked at Kalawarner.

"And may I ask what you are doing here miss fallen angel." Kalawarner looked at the young man and Sakura decided to answer.

"She is one of the fallen angels that were against the idea of killing Issei and has asked for protection and one offered to be Rias's second Bishop." Lewyn nodded at what Sakura said and decided to take his leave.

"I'll be back to pick up Bell and Blue Sakura-san." Sakura nodded at what the older devil told her as he teleported out of the room.

"Bell-san….Blue-san…here." Koneko gave the kids some of her snacks as they were friendly with each other.

"Thank You Koneko-san." They told the older girl even though they were the same height pretty much.

…

"Hey guys I'm back." Issei told the group as he saw two new additions to the room being asleep and laying their heads of Sakura's lap.

"Who are those kids Bucho?" Rias looked up from the contract that that came back from all of her servants and she looked towards Issei.

"These children are the children of Leviathan-sama and Beelzebub-sama and Sakura acts as their babysitter sometimes." Issei then looked at the kids after hearing Rias and his eyes widened at hearing that they were so important in the underworld.

"Hey Issei-kun welcome back." Mittelt told him from her position on a couch with Koneko.

"Hey Issei how was handing out fliers?" Sakura asked as she looked up from her homework.

"It was boring, do I really have to do this." Issei asked as he took a seat in a chair that was unoccupied at the moment.

"Yes you do every newborn devil needs to do this as to gain fame, Sakura and everyone else did this as well when they were starting out too." Rias explained from the desk she was sitting at.

"Any way it's time to end our duties as a devils and go to bed." Rias said as a blue light appeared and out came Lewyn.

"Hello Lewyn the two were wonderful a always." Sakura told the male as he helped her wake up the kids.

"Kiba is that Beelzebub-sama?" Issei asked his fellow peerage member that knew more about devil logic.

"No that's Lewyn Leivin the [Knight] of Leviathan-Sama and last of the Leivin clan of devils." Yuuto told Issei as he nodded and felt bad for the guy being the last of his clan.

"Thank you all for watching them. And is this your new [Pawn] and [Bishop] Rias-sama?" Lewyn asked and Rias nodded her head.

"Yes this is Issei Hyodo and Mittelt." Issei bowed to the devil while Mittelt bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you mister Lewyn." Mittelt told the male with a cute smile.

"Nice to meet you Lewyn-san." Issei told him with a friendly smile.

"So this is the [Pawn] that took up seven pieces." Lewyn said directed towards Issei and Rias nodded.

"Well I'll see you all later." Lewyn said as he teleported with Bell and Blue.

"Goodbye everyone thank you for playing with us." Bell told the group with Blue adding.

"Yeah let's play again sometime." After the three teleported Issei turned to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura do you have [Evil Pieces] like Bucho?" Sakura looked Issei as she was about to answer.

"No I don't I'm only a high-class in name only not in power due to me being adopted, I can only get them when I reach high-class in terms of power like the rest of us here besides Rias." The others nodded at what Sakura said all but Mittelt and Rias as one didn't know before and the other was a [King].

"Well let's not worry about that now. Issei we'll start your training tomorrow, Sakura as he is your boyfriend I want you to watch over him, I'll give you the training resume tomorrow." Rias told the group as Issei was excited about being with Sakura and training to protect her. But then the one question that he thought up during the day reappeared in his head.

"Hey Bucho when I reach High-class can I have Sakura as my [Queen]?" The moment he said that Sakura started chocking on the drink she had and everyone else was the same as her minus the drink.

"Well I…I don't really know what to say to that Issei." Rias was never asked this before as she turned to Akeno for help and said girl didn't know either.

"Issei why the sudden question to Rias?" Sakura asked after Mittelt and Koneko helping her get her breath back from the little ordeal.

"Well I just wanted you to be with me after I get to High-class and I feel like as your boyfriend, I should be the one to protect you all the time." Issei said with a hard determination in his eye and Yuuto stayed silent at the fact that he thought that far ahead.

"Issei when you have the ability to beat all of us in a fight is when I'll let you have Sakura as your [Queen]." Rias said with a simple stare that said 'try it'.

Upon hearing that Issei paled slightly but keep the determined look albeit slightly less as knowing that everyone there could beat him in a one-on-one fight with little to no effort.

"I'll do, I'll become really strong and win that fight so Sakura could be my [Queen]!" Sakura started a blush at hearing how determined he was even thought he was afraid at having to fight everyone even when they would be stronger then now.

"I'll wait for that day Issei-kun, seeing you try and fight all of us just for Sakura speaks volumes, and in Devil society that's mean against even stronger males then you." Rias told him as she gained a smirk seeing him falter slightly but also saw him regain that determination.

"I'll do to protect her." And upon hearing that everyone found a little more respect for Issei.

….

"Okay today is training day one for you Issei I hope you're ready." Sakura told Issei as she woke him up early for a morning training session.

Currently Issei was trying not to drool at the sight of Sakura in a running outfit with shorts and a shirt that showed her stomach and she had her hair in twin tails instead of her normal hairstyle and Issei liked the look and he was in a simple tracksuit that was colored red as he got it from Rias.

"Since you the [Boosted Gear] you're going to be more power then skill so I'm going to constraint on that while steadily improving the others. Also we will start with stamina so start running Issei, around the block twice." At hearing that Issei jaw dropped a little and tried to plead his girlfriend to lessen the task as Ddraig spoke up.

 **[Partner just do it, this is to help you not make you die. She just wants you strong enough to keep yourself safe while not with the others plus, you should be glad that I'm not making the training resume as you would most likely faint from just hearing it.]** Ddraig told his host as he was just listening to what his host's girlfriend was saying.

"Okay…I'll start." Issei said as he started running.

"Hey Izayoi do you know if 'he' is awake yet?" Sakura asked her friend that knew of what Issei would eventually have to do. She could hear Izayoi sigh and knew that what she said wouldn't be good.

 **{He's up from what I can tell and that his host has had more time training then Issei who is starting now, the poor boy might have to give a part of himself to Ddraig in order to even fight him.}** Sakura nodded at what she heard but told Izayoi this.

"It might be sooner then later due to Rias and him." Sakura said as she turned around and saw Issei coming around from the first block run. She could see all of the sweat running down his face from the run.

"Well you're faster then I thought or that you want to see me run too." Sakura told her boyfriend as he stopped in front of her trying to catch his breath. Sakura handed him a water bottle for him to drink which he took and started to drink from.

"Thanks Sakura." Issei told her through pants from trying to catch his breath.

"No problem, but since your so tired you can take a quick break and then we'll start up again with pushups." Sakura told Issei as he sat down with her leaning on him. Issei was enjoying the peaceful silence that he was getting with Sakura.

"Well time for part two Issei start doing pushups." Sakura told him as she got up and Issei got in the position to do pushups and he suddenly felt an extra weight on him.

"Start and try to get to forty okay." Sakura said as she was seated on his back.

"Goy it." Issei tried to say in an even tone although his voice was breaking slightly at the action of his girlfriend and that she was sitting on him.

…..

"Where could that nun be, she was suppose to be here today." Kalawarner said as she was looking around with Sakura looking for the nun. Rias wanted them to split and find he that way and they decided to do groups of two for now.

"Well I think she might be lost in a country she has no knowledge of and due to her being a nun she might be wary about trusting devils." Sakura told the older fallen as she nodded at what the younger girl said.

"Ahhh!" The two heard a girl say as she tripped and fell on the ground by the water-fountain and they saw a veil fly through the air and land in Sakura's head.

"The irony is real." Sakura said as Kalawarner nodded her head on how they could miss the only girl wearing a nun outfit and veil.

"Oww that really hurt." The nun said as she picked up her head and the two saw her blonde hair and green eyes she was also of course wearing a nun outfit with a silver cross on her chest as she rubbed her head.

"Hello miss nun." Kalawarner went up to the girl and offered her hand to help her up after greeting her.

"Hello and thank you for helping me up miss." The nun told the girl as she picked up on the Italian that she was speaking.

"Are you perhaps miss Asia Argento?" Sakura asked as the now named Asia noticed her veil on her head and spoke a little curiously.

"Yes I am and who are you two?" Asia asked as she looked between the two females looking at her.

"I'm Kalawarner a fallen angel sent to pick you up however there have has been a change of plans." Kalawarner explained as she turned to Sakura for her to continue.

"Yes the group that Kala-san belonged to has turned rouge. And it's nice to meet you I'm Sakura Mika and I'm a devil but I mean you no harm so please do not fret." Sakura told Asia as said girl gained a surprised look in her face from learning that Sakura was a devil.

"You're a devil; I thought you were an angel Sakura-san." Asia told the two as Kalawarner laughed a little and Sakura grin at her.

"Sorry no angels here today I'm afraid Asia-san." Sakura told the blonde as she nodded.

"Well we found you I guess we should head back to the clubroom now, as we found you Asia-san." Kalawarner said as she turned around only for a barrier to form around the trio.

"Well looks like I found one of the traitors, a devil and the nun." A male voice said as the trio turned to look at the where the voice came from. There they saw a male fallen angel with a fedora and a trench coat on.

"Well Dohnaseek I didn't expect to see your ugly mug here at all." Kalawarner spat at him with venom as Sakura formed a magic spell and fired it at him.

"[Air Block]" The spell hit Dohnaseek and formed a round sphere of wind around him keeping him in one place.

"Kalawarner get Asia out of here I'll deal with the bastard." Sakura told the fallen female as she nodded and took Asia's hand and started running.

"Wait what about Sakura-san!" Asia as said as she was being pulled along and worried for the female devil.

"Don't worry she can handle him." Kalawarner told her as they continued to run.

"Well looks like I no longer have to worry about them, [Release]." Sakura stopped the sphere of wind that surrounded the fallen as she dodged a light spear that was thrown at her.

"Damn bitch are you a [Knight] or something!" Dohnaseek yelled at Sakura as she was dodging the spears he threw at her over and over.

"That's not for you to worry about after all." Sakura said as she made her second attack.

"[Pressure Tornado]!" Sakura said as she appeared above Dohnaseek and kicked down a sphere of pressurized wind that activated on contact and cut up Dohnaseek.

"Shit…." Was all that Dohnaseek could say before Sakura put a bullet in his head effectively killing him.

"Sorry….not, seriously think you can just take a nun and attempt to take her [Sacred Gear] really that's like a villain out of a manga." Sakura said as she dismissed her gun and teleported back to the clubhouse.

….

Author's notes

Well that was long wow. Well this kinda started some stuff like how we got Asia in and slightly introduced her she'll show up in chapter 5 and have a full introduction. Also talking about Vail before meeting him and I will introduce someone new at the near end of Chapter 5 I think you guys might like him as he was mentioned by Kalawarner.

Yeah I gave Sona a fiancé and made Serafall married sorry for those who wanted her in Issei's harem and she had kids, plus I feel like Ajuka would be an interesting turn for this as we never really hear a lot about him at the start.

Also what do you think of Sakura's fighting style I wanted her to be more of a magic user and stick to mid-long range attacks with the speed of a [Knight] also her running outfit is more or less Running Miku from Project Diva f.

Plus I wanted Issei to at least start training before Riser also I'm think of having Asia be more of a little sister to him and a more platonic love then what the original was due to her only acting like that due to Akeno and Rias and how she would lose Issei's attention but what I have planned for her she won't have to worry about that.

Also for the future Raven Phenex looks like Raven from Fire Emblem but with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Also Issei wanting Sakura as his queen and Rias telling him that he had to beat everyone there for that to happen was me more or less having fun.

And Sakura does not have her [Evil Pieces] yet as she in only High-class in name, but I have thought of her Peerage and have a few Ideas as to who will be in it. (Mainly who's going to be her [Bishops] and [Pawn] I feel like the characters I have planned will fit in well since they fight devils from where their from, also planning to change one of the character's names as it would be a pain to write out.)

But anyway please review and all that, tell me what I should fix and what I should get rid of and all that and how you see the story so far.

….


	5. Special 1

**BlueBlade87: Hey everyone it's me, this is the special chapter that I have planned for you all. It's more or less going to be a fast Q &A on some of you're questions from the reviews and unasked(I hope) ones, Okay lets start. **

**Q: will Sakura have a set of Brave Saints**

 **A: I actually had this getting thrown around in my head but as of now no she now no longer has those anymore but she will still have a peerage.**

 **AJ: sorry dude I can't PM you this answer it won't let me for some reason (I'm serious)**

 **A: Reincarnated devils can get them but they must reach High-class.**

 **Q: Why are Issei and Sakura dating if she doesn't like perverts?**

 **A: She likes honest hearts as it's never really said what Angels find attractive so I guess that kindness and honesty would be it.**

 **Q: why does Sakura use guns and not a melee weapon?**

 **A: I wanted her to be unique in the terms of a [Knight] (as I to my knowledge not many characters use guns) also she's as I said before she's mid-to-long range of attacks and is more of a magic [Knight]**

 **Q: why use project diva outfits for Sakura**

 **A: I didn't know what to give her, plus she's okay with showing skin as long as she's covered around the important parts.**

 **Q: Sakura's name (Hope this was an unasked question if not my bad)**

 **A: I wanted her name to be pretty to the ears and to more or less fit in with Izayoi better as Mika can mean 'New Moon' so her name read surname given-name is 'New moon Cherry blossoms'**

 **Q: why is Issei so willing to have Sakura as a girlfriend when he's nervous to open up to girls?**

 **A: More or less Sakura is meant not only to be a cool heroin but a way for Issei to open up to girls earlier than normal.**

 **BB87: well that all for now if I didn't answer a question you had please leave a comment and I will answer it for you as best I can. But for now let's move on to the real special chapter, the interview for Sakura. Every so often I will do an interview for you guys to more or less learn a little extra about the characters that I made.**

… **.**

 **BB87: Well I have the lovely Sakura Mika with me today everyone, Sakura say hello to the readers.**

 **S: Hi everyone how have you all been, good I hope.**

 **BB87: Any way Sakura you wanna start us off?**

 **S: Certainly, well as you know I'm Sakura Mika a half-angel who became a devil under Rias Gremory and happen to be her younger adopted sister.**

 **BB87: We already know that Sakura I meant more about you tastes and stuff akin to that.**

 **S: Whoops my bad BB87.**

 **BB87: It's okay.**

 **S: Well as you know I'm dating Issei and his dumb little self but he's cute so I forgive him *giggles*.**

 **BB87: You are and would you say that he's a good boyfriend to you?**

 **S: He is just have to work on him to be more open to other girls since Raynare killed him and caused un-need trauma and that didn't help with Rias reviving him after he died.**

 **BB87: Yeah she was dumb with reviving him after he was killed by Raynare. But enough of that he bought you a charm bracelet when you guys went on your date right?**

 **S: He indeed bought me a charm bracelet though it's wasn't really a charm bracelet more then a jeweled bangle that happens to be my [Sacred Gear] [Barrier Heart].**

 **BB87: Really tell us more on that.**

 **S: Well [Barrier Heart] doesn't actually have a predetermined form/physical appearance so I can ask Izayoi to change its appearance to stuff I have on me like my bangle that Issei bought me.**

 **I: wait really so if I get you a different bracelet or something else you can change its appearance unlike mine.**

 **S: Yep but time to leave Issei as this is my interview.**

 **BB87: Well that sounds interesting since you can willingly change your [Sacred Gears] form and what are your personal tastes.**

 **S: Well I like sweets like Koneko but not to that extreme as her, also I don't really like most devils in the high-class area since they only really like me for my looks but there are exceptions to that.**

 **BB87: Yes of course there are exceptions to everything and I think that should be all, but do you have anything else to say.**

 **S: currently no but I'll pop up and say stuff in the Authors notes when I do have stuff to say or you can leave trivia about me boss.**

 **BB87: Thank you Sakura for coming out and talking to the readers, should we give them a preview for Chapter 5.**

 **S: sure go on ahead.**

 **BB87: Okay well here you go.**

"Sakura-san looked like an angel to me because she was so pretty and looked like she had a very kind heart."

"People like you piss me off always try to kiss up to people that are stronger then you, just die now."

"You're being annoying just shut-up"

 **BB87: See you guys in chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Sakura are you okay!" Is the first thing Issei said to her as she came back into the clubroom and pulled into his arms as everyone else let out a calming breath at the fact she was safe.

"Sorry if I worried you guys but the fallen was really weak, plus I had to grab this." Sakura sad as she held up the spell-book in her hands.

"Why would you need that?" Issei asked as Sakura went over to Asia as the blonde nun looked the most relieved to see the young blunette unharmed.

"Give me a sec and I'll answer." Sakura said as she poked Asia's nose and a pale blue light went around her and disappeared and turned to her boyfriend.

"I wanted to make sure I put a translation spell on Asia before I forgot." Issei didn't really get it but everyone else did.

"Sakura-sempai is so cool!" Mittelt said as she just learned that Sakura was also a minor magician as well as a knight.

"As to be expected of my little sister always on the ball." Rias said as the others nodded and it finally clicked in Issei's head.

…..

"How the hell could Dohnaseek die to a fucking devil!?" Raynare shouted as an exorcist that stood nearby started laughing.

"Is Fallen Angel-Sama's plan crumbling all around her and its causing her to be a big whinny bitch?" The exorcist said as he started to laugh like a mad-man.

"Shut the hell up and go find those devils that stole the nun!" Raynare said as the she threw a light spear at the exorcist causing him to flee the area.

…

"Why do you have a spell-book Sakura?" Issei asked as the group was sitting around doing random things to help Asia feel more comfortable around them.

"The magician that I have a pact with gave it to me after I expressed some interest in learning human magic and she gave me an old book of hers." Sakura answered as she took a sip of tea that was prepared by Akeno.

"Magician?" Mittelt asked as she turned her head to the side in wonder.

"Oh right you guys wouldn't know, Magicians make pacts with us devils for things like protection and stuff, the girl I have a pact that's more of a friendship then the normal relationship between pacts." Sakura explained as she popped up a picture of her magician who was a girl that looked to be in middle school with blonde hair and blue eyes with a matching witch's hat.

"Lay Fey is my magician and this is what she looks like." Issei and Mittelt were surprised at how cute she looked.

"Excuse me Rias, I brought the paper work you wanted." Akeno said as she came back into the room with the school's transfer papers in hand.

"Thank you Akeno for getting these." Rias said as she looked over Asia's progress in learning kanji the whole group decided to allow her to stay in the school to watch over her incase of a certain someone from the underworld finding her.

"Bucho I think I did well with this."Asia said as she turned in her paper with the kanji she was learning and Rias looking over it found only three were wrong.

…..

"Hey Issei wanna make a bet with me?" Sakura asked as she and Issei were walking towards her house.

"What bet would I agree to Sakura?" Issei asked as Sakura had a sly grin on.

"On who will make it to high-class first of course Issei." Sakura said as Issei was slightly confused.

"I see you might not fully get what I mean. So how bout this, if you make it to high-class before me I'll become your [Queen] since Rias was only testing your resolve to see if you were dead set on me being your [Queen]. And if I win this bet you must become my [Pawn]." Sakura said as Issei's eyes lit up in determination and started thinking perverted thoughts.

"Okay Sakura, but I hope you're ready to be my [Queen] because I don't plan on losing to you." Issei said as Sakura giggled at seeing her boyfriend get so hyped up on the little bet.

"Plus when you're my [Queen] I get you all to myself." Issei said as he tugged on her hand and hugged her in his arms.

"Geez you're a kid sometimes Issei but its cute so I'm fine with it."Sakura said as she poked him in the stomach causing him to wince slightly in pain.

"Huh what's wrong Issei?" Sakura asked as she noticed his pain and started to tug up his shirt while he tried to stop her.

"Hey it's okay I'm fine, ack!" Issei tired to stop Sakura but she poked him a bit harder causing him to stop struggling against her.

"When did you get hurt!?" Sakura asked shocked at seeing the long cut on his stomach and still fresh wound.

"When me and Mittelt when to look for Asia we ran into an exorcist and he got a shot on me and Ddraig and Mittelt helped keep the wound in check before any major damage could happen and I guess the spell Ddraig used to slow down the damage got called off by now." Issei said as Sakura punched him in the chest.

"You should have told us exorcists carry light weapons and they're deadly to devils you should have told me and if I never found out you could have been seriously been hurt or could have died dumbass!" Sakura said to Issei as she started to drag him to her house and treat his wound.

…

After getting inside Sakura put Issei in a chair.

"Take off your shirt and don't move while I go get the things to help clean the cut." Sakura said as Issei nodded and started to get undressed as Sakura went to get the things she needed.

'I messed up huh Ddraig.'

 **[Yeah, but still why did you ask me to use the little amount of magic power you have to block the damage from spreading and hurt you more?]** Ddraig asked his host even though he knew as to why he was asked to do that.

'IT's just when I felt like Sakura was in danger it just shut off everything except protecting her and how that priest said he would have 'fun' with Asia after they were done with her' Issei said as Ddraig sighed.

 **[You really are in deep with Sakura and the same is with her you both don't want to see the other hurt, I just hope you start sharing her like how she's okay with sharing you.]** Ddraig said as Issei jolted from surprise at that fact.

'How do you know that?' Issei asked his dragon and Ddraig explained.

 **[Izayoi told me when you spent the night with Sakura** **before I awoke, plus you should have seen that one dream by now]**

'What dream?' Issei asked as he saw Sakura come back into the room with a water tub and bandages.

….

"Be glad that I didn't make you my new target practice dummy Issei." Sakura said as she finished up treating the wound.

"Sorry Sakura I thought that it wouldn't be a big deal if I played it off like I was fine." Issei said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Light wounds will kill you again I don't want you to die." Sakura told him as she started to put away the medical supplies for his wound.

"Really!" Issei was shocked that one little wound will kill him again and immediately.

"Well, slowly." Sakura said as she giggled a little seeing Issei relax from her words.

"Don't scare me like that Sakura!" Issei said to her as she gave him a deadpan stare.

"Says the guy who got cut from an exorcist and didn't get it treated till now." Sakura said as she went back to putting the medical supplies back.

"Wait couldn't you have used demonic power to heal me?" Issei asked as he got up and started to help out Sakura.

"I could have but I like the old fashion way." Sakura stated as they got the last of the supplies put away and put the box away as well.

"So what should we have for dinner?" Sakura asked as she went to the kitchen with Issei following behind her.

"As long as you make it I'm fine with anything." Issei said as gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

…

"So what's the next plan of action Rias?" Sakura asked her sister as the two of them had lunch on the roof since they need somewhere private to talk about the rouge group.

"We should plan our attack first, which is obvious, but who will go from the front and back is more difficult to decide." Rias said as she tried to think of a plan to go with.

"We should let Issei fight Raynare." Sakura said as she looked at her lunch pissed at the fallen female for what she did.

"I thought that as well it would be a good closer for that chapter of his life and it will help him get over that heartbreak." Rias agreed with her sister and nodded with one another.

"Ara ara, whenever you two agree on something it tends to be about what's in the best interest for people." Akeno said as she came up with her lunch and a drink in her hands.

"We do agree on more thinks Akeno but with Sakura's needing to be right all the time we tend to be seen as fighting." Rias said as she put her hand to her mouth and laughed a little as Sakura stared at her.

"Please you're the one that needs to be right all the time and feel like she should get everything spoiled princess." Sakura said as Rias looked away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akeno couldn't help but giggle at the two sisters.

"So when are you going to tell Issei your real name Sakura?" Rias asked as Sakura came to a halt from her current action of eating.

"I don't know maybe when I'm more comfortable with that name." Sakura said with a blush on her face since she's a little nervous about tell him her real name.

"My, how is it that when you only get like this when it's about your name." Akeno said as Sakura's blush increased slightly at her teasing upperclassman.

….

Meanwhile a distance away the three females couldn't tell that they were being watched by someone.

"A bat, hybrid, and a little dove, the dove is such a beauty too, dad would be proud if I could corrupt her." The person said as he watched them from a distance looking more at the 'dove' then the 'bat' or 'hybrid'

 _ **[**_ **What's so special about this girl?** _ **]**_ A voice asked as a pair of greaves and gauntlets appeared on the speaker there were colored white with black and gold accents all around them making them look like a tiger's body.

"The fact that she's pure while being a devil and doesn't give off our corrupted aura Jian Bing." The voice told Jian Bing as the person decided to leave.

….

It was currently after school and Sakura decided to use her time before club activities to go around and shop for little things. Currently she was in game store looking for something new to play.

"I think this would be good, its main character is female after all, maybe I should cosplay as her for a convection." Sakura thought in wonder as she continued looking at the games feeling some male stares on her she turned around to look that most of the males in the store were looking at her and she turned back with a deadpan stare at the game selection.

"Here you look like you would enjoy this game." A voice said to her as she looked at who was speaking only to meet a tall young man who was around her age with sharp purple eyes and a head of blonde hair with a section of his fringe black, and in his hand was a copy of Fire Emblem Conquest.

"Sorry I own that already, and your attempt to act innocent just to flirt with me isn't very good." Sakura said as she huffed as she started to walk to a different area of games, ones for her vita.

"Sorry about the shameless attempt little dove." The male said as she noticed he was with her still.

"Apology not forgiven, mainly because I can tell that you're a playboy and you'll just try again if I forgive you." Sakura stated as she saw a copy of Project Diva X and picked that up as well.

"My not only pretty, nay beautiful and smart you're the best I've seen little dove." The male said as Sakura was keeping him entertained more and more.

"So may I learn this dove's name or will I continue to call you little dove." The male asked as Sakura gained a small tick mark at him and the fact she felt off around him didn't help her opinion on him.

"Sakura Mika." Sakura told him trying to continue her time before she had club duties.

"Sakura-chan then and I'm Genji Soshi, call me any name you want." The now named Genji said with a wink as he noticed Sakura not even paying attention to him with a huff he started to smirk.

"Dad would love to add you to our ranks little dove, but I'll be the one to corrupt you and bring you in." Genji said under his breath as he saw Sakura grab another game.

"Anyway Sakura-chan I've gotta get going my pops wants me home early for something." Genji said as Sakura decided to say something.

"'bout time you left playboy next time we meet I'll have forgot all about you." Sakura said in a happy tone as to why she was being mean, she considered playboys to be perverts as well, just successful ones.

And what Sakura didn't see was the smirk on Genji's face that read he was going to enjoy seeing more of her.

"Dad's going to be proud when I tell him who I meet today, now I all I gotta do is keep that dragon off her, isn't that right Jian Bing." Genji said as he rounded a corner and disappeared with a few black feathers left where he once was.

…..

As club duties started and people went off to do contracts Sakura didn't have as was playing her 3ds.

"Let's see, who will I marry this time." Sakura said out load as no one was around to hear her.

"I could marry Saizo or I can marry Marx, Odin, Laslow, or even Kaze." The current list of guys happens to be from Fire Emblem Fates and potential husbands to the girl.

"Eh I'll choose later back to Pokémon." The lone female in the room then went back to petting her Jolteon.

As she was doing that Issei happened to come back from a contract but this time from the magic circle since Rias and Sakura gave him a charm that increased his magic slightly just so he could transport by magic circle.

"Welcome back Issei." Sakura said to him as she was busy trying to knockout some flying types.

"Hey Sakura, what are you playing?" Issei asked his girlfriend as he went over to her and leaned a little to see what she was playing.

"Just Pokémon, anyway how was the contract?" Sakura said as she closed her 3DS to talk to him.

"The person who contacted me was really weird again, also where are Asia and Kalawarner?" Issei asked as he didn't see them around.

"They went out to buy Asia some new cloths and some everyday things." Sakura explained as she got up seeing that she had a contract to do.

"I'll see you later Issei, duty calls." And with that the light blue haired girl went away with a crimson flash.

…..

"Geez that was a hassle." Sakura said as she reappeared in the clubroom.

"Welcome back Sakura, how was the contract?" Rias asked as Akeno handed Sakura a cup of tea.

"A hassle, it was a request for modeling some cloths and it was fun but annoying." Sakura said with a sigh mainly due to the fact that she had to model with someone else that was also a devil and he was constantly trying to make a pass on her.

"Well the photos are very good and the outfits fit you as well Sakura-chan." Akeno said as she handed Rias the photos from the contract that were included as a bonus, upon seeing the male in the photos Rias had a disapproving glare directed towards him.

"I do not like him; I'll make sure he doesn't try anything with you." If there was one thing that scared Sakura it was Rias's yandere moments and when she was making threats.

Meanwhile Issei in the back heard only these words 'Sakura' and 'photos' and walked up to look at them.

"Wow, the photos look great and so do you Sakura." Issei said as Rias gave him one of them with the other devils, human and fallen angel looked at the photo in Issei's hand agreeing with the male.

"Thanks I had fun because the client that does these photo shoots is a really good cosplay maker so I got a bunch of photos with me wearing them." Sakura explained as a photo slipped out of her jacket's pocket and Koneko picked it up and saw that Sakura was wearing a tank-top with a white skull with one of the eyes being a heart and she had on shorts that went halfway down on her thighs, she was wearing knee high socks and combat boots as well and her hair was down.

"Sakura-sempai looks like a punk." Koneko said as she gave the photo back to Sakura.

"A punk, really Koneko, then again it does look like that." Sakura admitted as she was glad that the other photo in her pocket didn't fall out and put the punk photo back in her other pocket.

"Okay everyone since we're all here let's go over something real fast." Rias said gaining everyone's attention.

"We're going to initiate our attack on the rouge group in the church due to Issei and Mittelt having a bit of time to train I feel as if we are ready for the fight." Rias explained as the others nodded.

"It's time to eliminate those fools everyone." At that the group nodded and decided to plan and get ready for the fight ahead of them.

…..

 **Everyone guess what my computer got fixed now I can update anytime I want to YAY, anyway guess who Genji is and if you can get why I gave him that name you get a virtual cookie. Any way I feel like life is going to get better** **now. Also what would you guys think if I did a My Hero Academia fanfic would you guys read it, leave a review and all that and tell me what you think of the MHA fanfic and if I should do it.**


End file.
